Summary/Abstract In collaboration with the University of California, Santa Cruz (UCSC) BD2K Center for Big Data in Translational Genomics, California State University, Monterey Bay (CSUMB) will establish a summer research experience for up to 40 undergraduate students (juniors and seniors) at the BD2K center for the next five years. To complement the summer research experience, CSUMB faculty, under the mentorship of UCSC faculty, will develop new courses and programs to train students for research in biomedical data science. In addition, a series of co-curriculuar activities, including workshops, mentoring, and professional development, will be provided to students in collaboration with the university's Undergraduate Research Opportunities Center, a cross-campus center that trains, supports, and engages students in undergraduate research, and other campus services. The proposed training program is designed to attract, support, and retain underrepresented groups in biomedical data science.